When Pigs Fly
by bbraeislove
Summary: Beast Boy thinks of a sure-fire way for Raven to hang out with him. Pairings? BBxRae :D.


Summary: Beast Boy thinks of a sure-fire way to get Raven to hang out with him.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

AN: A short BBxRae one shot. It has come to my attention that I suck at titles and story genre classification. Nevertheless, here it is. Once again, no flames please and thank you but constructive criticism is welcome :). Nothing else to say now, but hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Not today."<p>

"Then when?"

Raven smirked.

"When pigs fly."

Beast Boy's shoulders slumped. He frowned in defeat and stalked off yet again without another word. Raven had once again rejected his invitation to share one of his numerous jokes. Of course, he already believed he didn't have a chance, but the green Titan hoped that his teammate would have been a tad nicer. _Aw dude_, he thought to himself,_ it was a good one too_. Beast Boy knew that none of his other friends would bother with his antics, so he opted to head over to his room for a long while of pouting.

Upon entering, the teen flopped down on the bottom bunk of his bed and groaned.

" 'When pigs fly'," he quoted in a terrible imitation of the dark Titan's voice. Beast Boy scowled. He thought back to the funny little anecdote he created and chuckled to himself. _Raven's missing out, I'm so hilarious_. His smile faded when he realized how pathetic he was being. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in a green pillow.

"What do I care?" he murmured into the fabric. "I don't need her to prove I'm funny." He raised his head and frowned before beginning to think.

"She better hope that pigs don't fly, or else there's a long list of things she'll have to do," he sat up. A montage of past suggestions ravaged the young hero's mind as he remembered everything he'd ever asked Raven to do with him. He smiled at some of them, amused at the look that would appear on the dark Titan's face had she been obligated to follow through on her hollow promises. At one point Beast Boy laughed, but quickly shook the memories away. He stared into space.

"When pigs fly," he repeated absent-mindedly.

That's when it clicked.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up with thought and he hopped off of his bed. He began pacing the floor of his room.

"When pigs fly," he said yet again. A grin made its way onto his fanged mouth. He stopped.

"When pigs fly!" it was as if a light bulb had appeared over the top of his head; Beast Boy had an idea. His jovial expression turned sneaky as he began to thoroughly think about this scheme of his.

"If Raven says she'll spend time with me when pigs fly," he paused, bearing nearly all of his teeth in a maniacal smile.

"Let the pigs fly."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Beast Boy waited in silence for the day his plan would come together. He needed a lot of luck, and he knew he didn't have much, but that didn't stop him from hoping.<p>

Time ticked by, and the green Titan was beginning to get restless. Countless supposed opportunities had come up, but none were anywhere close to what he was looking for. He knew that impatience was getting him nowhere, but it was nearly impossible to try and forget about his plan. If he were to let go of the thought, he wouldn't be able to know when his chance would show itself. He had to remain vigilant, but the effort bothered him.

Raven noticed the quiet that gradually began to surround her. Whenever she would appear in the common room, there wasn't a grinning green face anywhere in sight. There were no sudden exclamations of annoying cheerfulness that she'd come to know over the years. If it weren't so nice, the dark Titan would have thought it suspicious.

She walked past the sliding doors and into the common room, looking over her shoulder. As she assumed, there was no one behind her. Raven turned her attention to the room in front of her and scanned the area with her eyes.

_Nothing_, she thought.

Eventually, Raven decided to not act paranoid and settled onto the couch for some reading.

"But dude! Mega Monkey IV totally beats Mega Monkey III!"

The dark Titan sighed.

Cyborg and Beast Boy argued loudly upon entrance. Their voices rang throughout the room. Wild gestures and obscene comebacks were what Raven prepared herself for once her friends made it to the sofa.

Cyborg sat first, the impact nearly propelling Raven from her seat. She glared at the metal Titan. Not long after she'd settled, Beast Boy flopped down on her other side. Raven emitted a low growl.

_Great_, she thought sarcastically,_ Any minute now he'll start_.

The boys continued in their squabble, and Raven waited impatiently for them to finish up and for Beast Boy to think of something stupid to say to her.

Sure enough, the green Titan focused his vision on the girl directly beside him and grinned fiendishly.

But he said nothing.

Beast Boy simply stood up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen.

Raven looked up from her book with a perplexed expression on her face. As discreetly as possible, she followed her green teammate with her eyes, wondering where he was heading off to. Before she could contemplate further, the red signal commenced blaring.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Titans," Robin addressed, standing in front of his team. "There was a report of an unidentified object in orbit. It hasn't been said whether or not it was harmful, but we've been called to inspect it anyway."<p>

The others nodded in understanding, each setting off to board the T-ship.

Beast Boy's face was stuck in a goofy, yet disconcerting smile as he hopped into his part. Raven caught sight of this. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't attempt at an interrogation.

_It's happening, it's really happening_, the green teen thought happily. He steadied himself and stopped shaking in anticipation. He figured he'd have plenty of time to display his excitement once his plan was complete.

* * *

><p>The Titans' mission was complete, and the team was heading home. It wasn't an incredibly tiring adventure, but it did take up quite a lot of time. Each hero was in the mood for a bit of relaxation, except for one.<p>

Beast Boy's heart was racing; he knew that the time was now. He looked over at Raven's part of the ship and grinned.

"Hey, Rae," he called. The dark Titan frowned, but didn't reply.

"Rae," Beast Boy called again, this time in a long drawl.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Oh, just trying to show something to my good friend Raven," Beast Boy said in reply. Raven growled under her breath.

"Rae, remember when you said you'd hang out with me when pigs fly?" Beast Boy asked.

"Can pigs do the flying?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, no, Star. It's an expression," Robin explained to the alien.

"Do you, Rae?" Beast Boy pressed.

"Raven, would you just answer him so we can move on?" Cyborg nearly-begged the dark Titan. Raven sighed angrily.

"_Yes_," she finally replied.

"Well, the pigs are flying." At first, Raven furrowed her eyebrows as she didn't know what he was talking about.

Then it dawned on her.

A look of utter terror replaced her earlier face, and the dark girl slowly turned her head. In Beast Boy's place, to Raven's sorrow…

…was a pig.

Along the skyline, a blast of black magic was seen coming from the T-ship, followed by a scream of anguish.


End file.
